The present disclosure relates generally to color change cyanoacrylate adhesives and methods of using the same.
Cyanoacrylate adhesives, also known as “super glues,” are a versatile family of adhesives known to cure in seconds and provide strong adhesion to a wide variety of surfaces. In spite of these noteworthy attributes, several issues exist that limit the popularity of this adhesive class with consumers.
One issue with cyanoacrylate adhesives is that these adhesives bond instantly with skin. This issue is compounded by the fact that cyanoacrylate adhesives are usually colorless and difficult to observe when applied to a substrate. The inability of the end-user to observe where the adhesive is (or is not), as well as whether the adhesive is cured, often leads to unintended bonding of skin to itself or other substrates.
Some cyanoacrylate adhesives are lightly tinted to provide the end-user some ability to discriminate where the adhesive has and has not been applied. However, these color tints are often so light that a thinly applied adhesive layer is not perceptible. Increasing the intensity of color tint so that the thinly applied adhesive layer is perceptible, results in the cured adhesive remaining visible on the completed project which may be objectionable to the consumer.